Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 2/28/16 - 3/5/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. WABBIT *2/29/16 - 9am - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *3/1/16 - 9am - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *3/2/16 - 9am - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *3/3/16 - 9am - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *3/4/16 - 9am - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *3/5/16 - 9:45am - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day (PREMIERE) BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/29/16 - 9:30am - Flower Power/Looney Tunes Zoo *2/29/16 - 10am - Flush Hour/Paws and Feathers *3/1/16 - 9:30am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *3/1/16 - 10am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *3/2/16 - 9:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *3/2/16 - 10am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *3/3/16 - 9:30am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *3/3/16 - 10am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *3/4/16 - 9:30am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *3/4/16 - 10am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard LOONEY TUNES *2/28/16 - 10:25am - Dime to Retire *2/28/16 - 10:30am - Pest In The House, A/Dixie Fryer/Apes Of Wrath/Little Boy Boo/Daffy Flies North/Hare Splitter/Rabbit Hood *2/28/16 - 1:30am - Pest In The House, A/Dixie Fryer/Apes Of Wrath/Little Boy Boo/Daffy Flies North/Hare Splitter/Rabbit Hood/Gee Whiz-z-z/Hairied and Hurried/Going! Going! Gosh! *2/29/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Little Boy Boo/High and the Flighty/Dough For The Do Do/Hairied and Hurried/Zoom at the Top/Claws in the Lease/Rhapsody Rabbit/Roman Legion Hare/Room and Bird/Robot Rabbit *3/1/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Snow Business/Honey's Money/Bonanza Bunny/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Muscle Tussle/Don't Axe Me/Dime to Retire/Robin Hood Daffy/Road Runner a Go-Go/Rabbitson Crusoe *3/2/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - What's My Lion/Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Heaven Scent/Porky Chops/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Putty Tat Twouble/Pop 'Em Pop/Mutiny on The Bunny *3/3/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Whoa, Be-Gone!/Kiddie's Kitty, A/No Barking/Tweetie Pie/Foxy by Proxy/Rabbit Fire/Half Fare Hare/Lumber Jerks/Mouse and Garden/Lumber Jack-Rabbit *3/4/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - What's Opera Doc?/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Bill of Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Walky Talky Hawky/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Jet Cage *3/5/16 - 11am - Leghorn Swoggled/Odor of the Day/Bye, Bye Bluebeard *3/5/16 - 1:30am - Leghorn Swoggled/Odor of the Day/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Sheep In The Deep, A/Tired and Feathered/Mouse And Garden/Buccaneer Bunny/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Putty Tat Twouble/Rabbit Fire BABY LOONEY TUNES *2/29/16 - 8am - Stop and Smell Up the Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *2/29/16 - 8:30am - Taz in Toyland/Born to Sing *3/1/16 - 8am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *3/1/16 - 8:30am - School Daz/Mary Had a Baby Duck *3/2/16 - 8am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *3/2/16 - 8:30am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *3/3/16 - 8am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *3/3/16 - 8:30am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *3/4/16 - 8am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *3/4/16 - 8:30am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had a Friend WABBIT *2/28/16 - 12:30pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *2/28/16 - 1pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *2/28/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *2/29/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *3/1/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust BugsterWhite House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/2/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *3/3/16 - 7pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk With Power/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *3/4/16 - 7pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *3/5/16 - 12:30pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *3/5/16 - 1pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *3/5/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker